Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir: One Miraculous Fanfic
by hanuluv04
Summary: A story about romance, action, and suspense. Basically...
1. Chapter 1

Cat Noir stomped on a pair of 3-D glasses and out flew an akuma. He somersaulted over to Ladybug and took a deep bow.

"How was that my lady?" he asked with a charming smile. He revealed a bright, red rose from behind his back and presented it to her, but Ladybug had no time for him. She pushed him out of the way and swung her yo-yo at the akuma. She missed, and the akuma flew away, ready to akumatize many other citizens of Paris. Ladybug grunted. Cat Noir gestured the rose to her once again, but Ladybug swatted it out of his hand.

"It's all your fault!" she yelled at Cat Noir. "We lost another akuma… I'm tired of this, Cat Noir. We are supposed to protect Paris, not play around with each other." She dropped to the floor. Cat Noir watched her, feeling ashamed and angry. How could he resist Ladybug's beautiful blue hair and sparkling bluebell eyes? His face burned with anger as he jumped off of the building and to a place where he could transform back. Ladybug sighed as she saw the cat run off into the dark and shook her head. She too, left to transform back.

* * *

Cat Noir leaped through the bedroom window of the Agreste household. He jumped face first onto his bed as he transformed back into Adrien Agreste. Plagg appeared out of his ring and saw him lying there.

"There's no time for moping around! You gotta get me some camembert so we can capture the akuma before it duplicates! You know how important this is to everyone!" Plagg neared Adrien's face but he waved him away like he was a fly.

"I'm not in the mood," he mumbled under his pillow. Plagg glared at him and start jumping on his back.

"You can't let rejection get in the way of saving Paris, or rather, the world at this point. If we don't do something, there will be an army of Movie Critics on a rampage across Paris, and we both know he was pretty hard to beat and…" Plagg drifted off. Adrien lifted his head up.

"And what?" But when he looked over at Plagg, he was fast asleep. _Did Plagg have to fall asleep on my back_? He thought, but shrugged. _I don't blame him. We did one heck of a job out there tonight._ He kicked off his shoes and his heavy eyelids closed shut.

* * *

Marinette paced around her room, her mind filled with stress.

"You should apologize to him. It's just his personality." Tikki reasoned. Marinette shook her head. The escaped akuma had been the third in a row. Paris was hit hard with the attacks, and the super duo was considered lucky that they had restored it to its peaceful nature. Now their beloved city will be overtaken by super-villians who can recreate scenes from any movie at will. Although it might not sound bad, it really would be if they recreated a scene involving anything dangerous at all.

"This is bad. Really, really bad. If things weren't horrible enough, I have to personally give a gift to Adrien tomorrow. I'm going to be a nervous wreck!" Marinette told Tikki. _I've got to get to sleep now, or I'm going to be late tomorrow,_ Marinette thought to herself. She changed into her pajamas and knocked out in bed. Tikki watched her as she fell asleep.

"Poor Marinette. She going through so much. As Ladybug and just as herself. I hope she's okay." Tikki murmured as she too, fell asleep inside her own makeshift bed.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic about Ladybug and Cat Noir, or rather, anything for that matter! Sorry about the fact that it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up extra early the next morning to have time for present wrapping. After she was finished, she tied on a shiny ribbon and held it up to see.

"I hope Adrien likes it," she sighed, with a dreamy look on her face. Although she was dazed about the gift, Marinette couldn't get last night's incident out of her head. The news channel didn't show anything about the situation, so Marinette decided to forget about it for now. Tikki woke up early as well, to see what Marinette was doing. She saw the gift and gasped.

"Wow Marinette! You really outdid yourself this time! The gift looks really nice!" Tikki gushed.

"Thanks Tikki. I hope he likes it! It's a matching hat to the scarf I gave him!" Marinette twirled around the room with the gift in her hands. She stopped and faced the clock, which read 7:45. "Oh no! I better go before I'm late! Again!" Marinette rushed downstairs. Tikki flew as fast as she could to make it into Marinette's schoolbag.

"Don't forget about me!" Tikki complained. Marinette shushed her as she walked past her parents. She grabbed some warm cookies from the baking tray and placed them in her bag for the kwami to eat. She waved to her parents good bye and rushed to school, clutching the gift in her arms.

* * *

Marinette reached the school just in time to see Adrien get out of his car. For some reason, Adrien had a grumpy look on his face. Marinette hoped it wasn't because of her, even though there was no reason for him to be angry at her.

"Hey, Adrien! I made you a gift… I hope you like it because I like you and…" she abruptly stopped talking. "I mean nothing!" she said with a nervous chuckle. Adrien glared at her, and walked into the school, ignoring her and her gift. Marinette was left in shock and disappointment. Trying to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes, Marinette rushed to the girl's restroom. Nino saw the whole thing and walked up to Adrien.

"Dude, that was soo not cool. You made Marinette cry man! What's with you today?" Adrien looked over at Nino, and sighed.

"I'm just… not feeling well today. I should probably just go home, before I make anyone else upset." Adrien trudged out of the building and walked home.

* * *

Nathalie was out doing errands while Mr. Agreste was out at a meeting, so Adrien was alone at home. Plagg flew out of his bag, shaking his head.

"Was that about yesterday?" he questioned Adrien. Adrien hesitated, and nodded. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Plagg, hide!" he swept the Kwami away and answered the door. There stood Nino, with a worried look on his face. "Nino, you didn't have to co-" Adrien started.

"Yeah I did! Besides, I don't mind missing school every now and then. You should tell me when you are going to skip next time!" Nino interrupted. Adrien gave him a look, but shrugged.

"Well, now that you're here, let's go upstairs. I got a new game." They both went up the stairs into Adrien's bedroom. He lifted up a CD case with the word "Katsuwatch" on it. Nino's mouth dropped open.

"You got Katsuwatch? I heard it's great! Let's play!" Nino grabbed a controller and turned on the console.

* * *

For the next few hours, Nino and Adrien sat in front of the t.v playing video games while sipping drinks. Suddenly, Nino's ringtone went off.

"Shoot it's Alya! We had to study for the history project today at the library." He grabbed his bag and waved Adrien goodbye as he ran downstairs and out the door, hoping that Alya wasn't mad. Adrien sighed.

"I need some fresh air. Plagg, claws out!" Plagg, who was enjoying himself with a big chunk of camembert, got sucked into Adrien's ring. Adrien transformed into Cat Noir and jumped out of the window and onto another roof. He leaped from building to building until he heard sobbing. His ears perked. _Ladybug?_ He thought. Cat Noir peered down and saw Marinette crying while hugging the present that was meant for Adrien. Cat Noir sighed. _Sorry Mari. There were just so many things on my mind today. You must be heartbroken._ Cat Noir jumped down and ran over to Marinette. "Hey Mari. What's wrong?" Marinette sniffled.

"Nothing." She murmured. Cat Noir comforted her. Soon, Marinette was able to explain what had happened this morning, and surprisingly, Cat Noir listened. _Maybe I was wrong about Cat Noir. He's actually a nice guy._ Marinette thought to herself. "Here I want to give you something." Marinette handed him the gift she was holding onto. "I'll have to adjust it for you, though. Come over to my house." Marinette smiled. Cat Noir suddenly realized how pretty Mari was. He doesn't need Ladybug; Marinette was who he admired now.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette gestured to Cat Noir to follow her.

"Come on! Let's go to my house… I mean, if you want to that is." Marinette said to Cat Noir. Cat Noir shrugged and accepted the invite with no hesitation. "Ok then! Come on!" Marinette skipped the whole way, knowing that there was someone that cared for her.

* * *

By the time they reached Marinette's house, it was nearly 4:00. "I think you should go inside through the door on the roof. It would be pretty awkward if my parents saw you," Marinette suggested. Cat Noir gave a quick nod and made a giant leap onto the roof. Marinette went through the front door and tried to make a quick rush to the ladder, but unfortunately, her parents saw her.

"What took you so long? We were worried about you!" her mother exclaimed with a nervous tone. Marinette gave a nervous chuckle and gave a quick glance at the door leading up to her room. _Hopefully Cat Noir doesn't come down here._

"Oh, I was just… um… out at the library! Yeah and um, I needed to urm… do a little research for a project! Uh yeah! That's what I was doing," Marinette lied. Her parents gave a suspicious look at Marinette. "So um, I have to go upstairs to research more on my computer! So I gotta go!" Before Marinette went up the ladder, her parents called her.

"Your mother and I will be out with an old friend to discuss recipes for the bakery. We might not be back until late at night. They live pretty far away. Do you think you can manage the bakery while we are gone?" her father asked. "If not, we can close up the store early."

"Um… I think I'm going to be busy with research and homework. I think it's best if you close up the shop early. You know, for the sake of my education!" Her father nodded his head.

"See you later then. No throwing parties!" her mother warned with a light chuckle. Marinette smiled and rushed upstairs. Marinette stayed quite until she was sure her parents left. She handed the gift to Cat Noir.

"Open it first. I want to see your reaction!" Marinette beamed. She had worked so hard on it. She was proud, even though it was given to someone it wasn't originally meant for. Cat Noir tore up the wrapping with his claws and his reaction was priceless. Marinette wished she had taken a picture.

"Oh my god!" Cat Noir's mouth dropped open and his pupils got smaller. He was definitely surprised. "This looks amazing! Did you make it?" Marinette's head nodded vigorously. "Thanks a lot! My head gets pretty cold when I'm out saving Paris." He gave Marinette a wink and at that, Marinette's face turned red. It was strange how Marinette first thought of Cat Noir as an egotistical and annoying superhero. Turns out she was wrong about him.

* * *

 _Wait a minute… It matches the scarf Nathalie gave on my birthday… Wait, Marinette gave it to me! Nathalie must've used it as a gift from my father. I can't believe her._ Cat Noir frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" Marinette got worried. Did he notice something wrong about it? Marinette hoped he didn't.

"Oh nothing! I just thought of something that bothered me for a minute. I mean, yeah it needs fixing. The shape of the hat doesn't fit my ears. Can you adjust it for me?" Marinette gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to fix!" Marinette grabbed her scissors and sewing materials and got to work. Cat Noir sat on her bed and watched her working. _She looks cute when she's concentrating,_ he thought. He smiled and looked around her room. It wasn't the first time he had seen it. His alter-ego, Adrien, had quite a few times. But he saw something he didn't see last time: posters of Adrien. His eyes widened. _So that's how much she liked Adrien, or me._


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette held up the new- improved hat. It now had two spaces for Cat Noir's ears. Marinette gave a huge grin at her work. She had done it so quickly too. She spun around and showed Cat Noir the hat.

"Nice job Mari! Now my ears will be warm! Now to test them out! I'm going to be on the roof, you wanna come?" he asked Marinette. She liked the nickname "Mari". He had been calling her that for a while, but she just noticed how nice it was.

"Sure! I'm just going to go downstairs to get some hot chocolate! I'll be up there after I grab the drinks!" Cat Noir nodded.

"I could always go for some hot chocolate! Can you add whipped cream and cinnamon to it?" he requested. That was his favorite. Marinette smiled.

"That's what I like on my hot cocoa too!" Marinette exclaimed. They both laughed at the coincidence for a minute. Then Marinette went downstairs to make the cocoa. Cat Noir climbed up the ladder and went outside. It was pretty chilly, and all he was wearing was his suit. He put on his new hat and a feel of warmth went through him. The hat did an amazing job. He gazed out at the city of Paris. It was still fairly bright outside, due to daylight savings. Suddenly, there was an unexpected "clunk" on the trapdoor leading to the roof. Cat Noir turned around and opened the door. There stood Marinette with 2 cups of cocoa; both exactly the same.

"Uh, a little help?" she asked. Cat Noir grabbed a cup and pulled Marinette up the ladder. "Thanks! So, how's the hat?" Cat Noir gave her a brief thumbs up; he was busy sipping cocoa to talk. "I'm glad you like it!" Marinette took a sip out of her cup too. She grimaced. She didn't like the cinnamon added onto it. Marinette just wanted Cat Noir to like her more. She took a glance over at him, and he was looking straight at her. Marinette gave a smile and neared him. Cat Noir came closer as well.

* * *

 _2 minutes later_

Their lips untouched and they gazed into each other's eyes. They both smiled as Cat Noir waved, and left, jumping off the building. Marinette sighed as her face cooled down in the cool fall breeze.

 _Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz_

 _There goes my phone. Better get it from inside. Good thing I changed the ringtone. Thing last one was freaky._ Marinette climbed down the ladder and grabbed her phone from the desk. It was Alya. _I wonder what she wants…_ She answered the call and put the phone near her ear.

"Outside. Now." Alya growled through the phone.

"Eek!" Marinette shrieked when the call ended. _Alya's pretty scary when she's angry._

Marinette met Alya outside, who had a scowl on her face.

"What was that about?" she grumbled. Marinette cocked her head to the side. Alya scoffed. "I'm a big fan of both you and Cat Noir, but I'm not a big fan of you getting comfortable with Cat Noir. What if he finds out you're Ladybug? And I thought you hated him because of what happened! And Adrien? You've been head over heels for him for 2 years now! Are you just going to give u-" Marinette interrupted.

"Relax. I've got it under control. Besides, I haven't heard anything about it for a while now and I'm pretty sure Hawk Moth can't send out 2 different akumas at once. I've decided to just forget about it for now. As for Adrien, what he did today hurt me. A lot. I'm just not in the mood to call him my friend right now." She looked down. "I don't need any commentary about my life right now, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back inside. I'm freezing and tired, so, goodbye." She gave a slight wave and went back inside while Alya watched in disbelief. She then too, left.

* * *

Sorry about for not posting in nearly a month! Procrastination and homework took over so I've been *cough cough* busy… Anyways, today I decided that I shouldn't abandon my work and wrote chapter 4!

I'm also having a writer's block when it came to brainstorming for chapter 5 so maybe you guys can help me! You can contact me at hanuluv04 if you have any ideas I should use for coming chapters.

(I'm also going to be calling Cat Noir "Chat Noir" instead because of the simplicity to referencing him as just "Chat")


End file.
